


Now I Remember

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine finds Cosette again. </p>
<p>A treat for the Everywoman exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Éponine watched Cosette from the shadows. She was supposed to go fetch Marius, but the sight of Cosette distracted her. It made Éponine remember things buried long ago and she wanted to keep Cosette for herself a while longer.

Besides, Marius had bigger things to worry about. His friend Enjolras had said so.

And Éponine had known Cosette first. She was a little grey thing back then, quiet and scared, but Éponine recognised her all the same.

She was at loss to explain how, since Cosette was so different now - bright and illuminated, reminding Éponine of spring.

Éponine liked spring - when the world was warm and full of possibilities. 

She might like Cosette as she was now. She couldn't have liked her, back then, her Mother wouldn't have allowed it. And, although things had turned out good for her, Cosette looked as alone as Éponine.

Éponine moved out of the shadows, holding the gate with a strong grip. Cosette noticed her.

"Who's there?" she called. Cosette took two steps towards the gate, stopping when she saw Éponine. "Oh. I know you."

Éponine said nothing. Cosette was staring at her with intent eye, curious but not afraid.

"Don't I?" she whispered to herself.

"Yes," Éponine said. "Don't you remember me?"

Cosette walked closer to the gate, until she was close enough for the two girls to see each other clearly. 

_What must she think?_ , thought Éponine, not without bitterness, _How she was, and how I am now._

But Cosette's thoughts seemed to be running in a different direction. She looked at Éponine with recollection, but she wasn't afraid or rejoicing. "I do remember you," Cosette said. "You're Éponine." She sounded puzzled and looked at Éponine expectantly.

Éponine supposed it was her turn to talk. There were so many things she could say, she had no idea where to start. Apologise, tell her about Marius, even scare the little Lark...

In the end, she thought about her parents, what they would do, and chose a different path.

"Can we talk?" she asked, nervous. "I don't have many friends."

Cosette smiled softly at her. "Neither do I. Do you think we should try it?"


End file.
